hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranker
Rankers are the top strongest players in Lucid Adventure. Rankers were previously given their rank by Giga scouts, but after the death of God of Combat, the ranking system was re-established by Lucid Balls and based the power of the players on the world itself, with the limit set by The Hardcore Leveling Warrior, who had reached the humanly limit. Giga's Ranking System (Season 1) About Rankers were named during the war against Nightmare. They were first chosen based on the information Giga's Scouts had, which was then leaked to the public. It became a power ranking.Episode 69 Giga made it a standard and created a ranking system by naming the strongest 100 players whether they were from Giga or Not. Rankers became so popular that they shoot commercials like celebrities and are even used on products such as Ranker Milk.Episode 12 Due to their popularity, information of Rankers abilities can be found on the internet, ensuring their weaknesses can be known by everyoneEpisode 71 Official Rankings These were the players that were officially ranked by Giga Scouts. Known Rankers Former Rankers These were rankers that were no longer in the rankers list due to different circumstances. Status Unknown The positions of former rankers that are currently ambiguous. Unofficial Rankings These were the players that were not in the official rankers list but had their ranks estimated by Giga scouts and other players. Lucid Ball Ranking System (Season 2) About After the God of Combat died, the ranking system was re-established by Lucid Balls that emerged when the divine power of the Gods was absorbed into the world.AE 3 Lucid Ball ranks each user based on the power of the world itself, with the limit set by The Hardcore Leveling Warrior, who had reached the humanly limit. Based on the rankings, it continues the 'battle' system that matched users based on their ranks. This was very different from the past standards set by 'Giga', thus creating a major shift in overall rankings. This gave the rankers more freedom. Lucid Ball of the Rankers had special colours. Matching System If a player wins consecutive ranked matches, they earn huge rewards. There is a matching system that searches for ranked players within the vicinity and it gives and estimated queue time.Season 2 Episode 14 The New Ranked Matching System.jpg|'The new ranker 'Matching System'' Dark using the New Ranked Matching System.jpg|'Dark using the new ranker 'Matching System'' Known Rankers Notes & Trivia * The ranking systems only apply to the users. There are NPC such as Heart Heater, The Dragons of Evil and Light, The Gods and other named monsters that transcend the power of ranked players * It appears that when rankers logged into Lucid Adventure in Season 1, their rank appeared next to their name such as when Hardcore Leveling Warrior logged in in Episode 1. This appears to have changed with the new Lucid Ball System, as Dark's rank did not appear when he logged in as the Rank 3 in Season 2 Episode 1. * Curiously, the #3 Rank seems to be the most popular rank used by the author in the series. At some point in time Master Swordsman was Rank #3, Hardcore Leveling Warrior was Rank #3, Light was estimated to be the #3 Ranker and Dark is the #3 Ranker in Season 2. It is unknown if that number has a hidden mystery behind it. * Unlike the Giga Scouts Ranking System, it appears that a Ranker is not restricted to just the 'Top 100' players anymore. Both Dumpling Prince and Cave referred to Dumpling Prince as a "Ranker" despite him being Rank 102. It is possible that the term 'Top Ranker' is used for the top 100 players in order to distinguish them. This will be added to the 'Lucid Ball Ranking System' above when more information is revealed. ** Kelea was to have the ability to match a Ranker by Dark in Season 2 Episode 7. This insinuates that Rankers are the 'Top 100 Players'. ** Apple is implied to be a ranker by Sua Han in Season 2 Episode 11. Due to the issue stated in the above bullet point, it is unclear if she is actually a 'Top 100' Ranker, but just for the sake of consistency, this wiki has assumed that she is a 'Top 100' player. When her rank is confirmed, the Ranker list will be updated. This is the same issue with Sun Wukong, who is revealed to be a Ranker by Tempest in Season 2 Episode 13. * Jezeri is called a 'Giga Ranker' in Season 2 Episode 22. It is unclear if this is based off 'Giga's Ranking System' or ' Lucid Ball Ranking System'. For this reason, Jezeri has been left off both ranking systems and will be correctly allocated when more information is revealed by the author. References Category:Terminology